


and our memories defeat us

by will_p



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Memories, Trauma, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: La cosa più brutta è non ricordare più le loro facce.No, anzi: la cosa più brutta è ricordare le facce sbagliate.





	and our memories defeat us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perlina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perlina/gifts).



> Scritta per la mia dolce metà che voleva un po' di Five (sorry per l'angst) e per il prompt _assistere a qualcosa di orribile_ della quarta settimana del [COWT #9](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week4/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/). (#teamGaelin ftw!)
> 
> Titolo @ _Early Sunsets Over Monroeville_ \- My Chemical Romance.

La cosa più brutta -  
  
_ma non c'è una cosa_ più _brutta, non davvero, non quando sei l'unica persona rimasta al mondo, quando l'unica compagnia che hai è l'eco delle tue urla e quando l'odore di sangue è l'ultimo ancora rimasto nell'aria, più forte del fumo e della plastica bruciata, sangue e viscere e merda, non quando hai bisogno di mangiare e il cibo in scatola è finito e tutto intorno a te ci sono solo scarafaggi, non quando casa tua è un cimitero in macerie, non quando hai perso_  
  
_ogni_  
  
_singola_  
  
_cosa_  
  
\- la cosa più brutta è non ricordare più le loro facce.  
  
No, anzi: la cosa più brutta è ricordare le facce sbagliate.  
  
Dovrebbero essere l’ultima cosa ad andarsene, no? L’ultimo ricordo a tenerlo sano, l’ultimo appiglio rimasto prima del baratro, invece sono quasi la prima cosa che se ne va, puff, sparite, sovrascritte come una delle cassette che usavano per registrare di nascosto le canzoni alla radio.  
  
O forse l’ultimo appiglio ha ceduto e lui è già saltato a pié pari nella follia. Hargreeves lo diceva sempre che viaggiare nel tempo frigge il cervello. Oppure è colpa di tutti quegli scarafaggi.  
  
Ma no, no, tutto il resto è così _chiaro_ , anche le cose più stupide, anche le cose più orrende. Ricorda ancora le dita di Vanya sporche di burro d’arachidi quando si ritrovavano di nascosto in cucina, la voce di Diego spezzarsi nei momenti peggiori e le risatine soffocate di Klaus, il ronzio dell’inchiostro forzato sotto pelle e le guance rigate di lacrime, ogni missione e ogni battuta e ogni secondo… ma le facce, oh - le facce sono tutte sbagliate.  
  
Perché non aveva nemmeno avuto bisogno di controllare le loro braccia, dopo averli trovati. Non aveva nemmeno dovuto pensare che _chi altri_ poteva mai trovarsi ancora in quella casa, _chi altri_ poteva essere così sfortunato da morire proprio lì dentro - appena li aveva visti aveva capito, e ora è tutto quello che riesce a vedere, facce sbagliate impresse a fuoco vivo sopra tutti i suoi ricordi.  
  
Luther sorride in prima fila a ogni foto di gruppo e c’è del sangue sulle sue labbra, ha gli occhi chiusi, i capelli troppo corti, le spalle troppo grandi. Sente Klaus ridere a tavola e quando si gira a guardarlo ha i ricci, la barba, gli occhi socchiusi e vuoti. Tutti sporchi di terra e tutti pallidi sotto la polvere, tutti tranne Vanya, sempre a parte, sempre dimenticata, ed era stata una benedizione finché non aveva trovato il libro con quella foto.  
  
Adesso quando sgattaiola di notte per i corridoi c’è una sconosciuta al suo fianco, una donna piena di segreti e rancore, con i capelli raccolti e gli occhi più tristi che abbia mai visto.  
  
(Ben, in tutto ciò, è la sua unica consolazione, e fa quasi un po’ ridere. Ben che è morto troppo presto, Ben che è sempre stato coperto di sangue.)  
  
Dolores dice che non dovrebbe più pensarci, e ha ragione, perché ha sempre ragione, ma come potrebbe, quando certi giorni quelle facce sono l’unica cosa che lo mandi avanti?  
  
Vuole farle sparire, cancellarle per sempre, correggerle con le facce giuste e poi _salvarle_.  
  
Spera solo che loro riconosceranno la sua, quando sarà il momento.


End file.
